


you're like a balm for my soul

by nbrook



Series: Dialogue prompts [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Massage, Robbe has magical hands, Sander is a lil insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Who would have thought Sander had some body issues? Well, not Robbe
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Dialogue prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	you're like a balm for my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I initially didn't want to post it here because I don't like it very much but if I don't have all my fics compiled in one place I'm anxious lol so here it is
> 
> Also, WH's photo this morning motivated me to do it 😜
> 
> Also, stupid title is stupid
> 
> ***
> 
> This was written for the dialogue prompts on tumblr, the prompts being:  
> "This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done" and "Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt!"

“Robbe, I’m dying.”

Sander’s pitiful announcement is followed by another few groans of pain.

“Please kill me so I can die faster.”

When Robbe re-enters the bedroom after having found the lotion in the cabinet, Sander is already lying face down on his bed, naked, with only a short towel covering his buttcheeks. He doesn’t even have to come closer to notice the grimace twisting his face where its mushed into Robbe’s designated pillow, or the tautness of his every muscle as he tries to alleviate the pain somehow.

“You know, this is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” he decides, rubbing the ointment between his palms to warm it up a little. 

“Hey,” Sander protests weakly, his lips forming into a pout that Robbe would consider cute if it didn’t instantly morph into another wince. 

Not wasting anymore time, he straddles his thighs and after placing a soothing kiss on his nape, he gets to work. It’s pretty worrisome that his position didn’t prompt a teasing comment from Sander, and Robbe frowns as he starts gently applying the gel on his upper back, his hands a little unsure as he’s trying not to press too hard and cause him more pain.

“Does it really hurt that bad?” he asks quietly, watching Sander’s face for any sign of discomfort at his ministrations.

“I think I’ll live, your hands are made of magic.” Sander twists his neck to wink at him and immediately moans in regret as a spasm of pain shoots down his back. 

Robbe chides him gently and tells him to lie still as he looks around for the bottle he brought to squeeze more gel.

“This feels _soooo good_ , thank you.”

It prompts Robbe to lean down and pepper a few kisses on the visible part of his cheek, never having been immune to Sander’s sweet side coming out to the surface, stripped of any teasing. It’s not often he has him so pliant under his hands, so quiet and so cute Robbe feels his heart doing a little squeeze. 

Though, he’d prefer the pain being erased out of the equation because watching Sander hurt sucks.

“This is what happens when old people think they’re still young and springy.” He goes for a joke to lighten the mood and sure enough, the tips of Sander’s lips pull up just a tiny bit. Still, he counts that as victory.

“Be nice to me, Robin, I’m in pain.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he surrenders hastily, grazing his knuckle on Sander’s cheek in a silent apology.

“You know what could help?”

“What?”

“An orgasm.”

He says it with such a serious face it pulls a laugh out of Robbe’s chest.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, you’re gonna tense up even more and then it’s gonna be really painful.”

“Why can’t I have nice things,” Sander whines dramatically, shifting under him suddenly and jostling Robbe in the process, making him grab his asscheek to keep his balance.

“Hey, don’t feel me up if there’s not gonna be a happy ending.” Sander smirks, proud of his little joke. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt!”

“I know I’m hard to resist but you said it yourself that-”

Robbe clamps a hand on his mouth to shut him up, backing up before Sander does his signature move and licks his palm in retaliation like the 5 year old he is deep down. He promises him a happy ending tomorrow if his back feels better and, in an instant, a pleased smile blooms on Sander’s face making Robbe snort fondly as he tentatively moves on to working out knots in his shoulder blades. They’re crazy tight and he winces in sympathy as Sander lets out a few whimpers at the pressure.

“Man, what were you doing in that gym?” 

“Some weight lifting. And stuff.”

That makes Robbe stop in his tracks, fingers halting in the middle of Sander’s tanned back.

“You? Weight lifting? Since when? Wait, why were you even in the gym in the first place?” 

Sander shrugs a little. “Hey, I work out.”

Snorting quietly, Robbe runs his fingers on his arms, kneading the muscles he finds there too. “Baby, I’ve never seen you working out.”

“Well you’re not attached to my hip, are you now? I may be working out when you’re not around,” Sander mumbles into the pillow, his tone a little defensive, and now Robbe’s really confused, his hands faltering, especially when he notices the flush spreading through his neck.

“But you hate sports,” he points out, dumbfoundedly, not really knowing what to make of this change of heart. He’s almost certain Sander is rolling his eyes right now.

“I don’t _hate_ it. I’m just not the biggest fan.”

Robbe picks up where he left off, his touches turning firmer as the muscles finally give a bit. “I still don’t get it.”

A deep sigh leaves Sander’s mouth. He bites at the inside of his cheek as his eyes swivel to the side looking for Robbe’s, and the insecure look on his face throws Robbe off even more. “I might have wanted to work on my body a little, okay?”

“But why?”

“You know... maybe finally gets some abs? Like you,” he pauses, considering for a moment if he should continue. “I look kinda skinny next to you.”

There’s stunning silence after his confession, the rising and falling of their chests matching up in the stillness of Sander’s bedroom. Robbe is gaping at him in a total surprise, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

He did it for him?

“Sander...”

The boy turns gingerly on his back, not without huffinf and puffing as his hands find Robbe’s hips to keep him from falling.

He gives him a look from under his lashes. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What-, of course it is, I don’t need you to work out for my benefit or something.” 

He ignores the fact he’s now basically sitting on Sander’s dick since the towel slipped off, and leans down, nudging their noses together.

“Baby, all I care about is you being healthy, I couldn’t give less fucks about you having or not having abs,” he stresses, hoping to get his point across loud and clear because Sander being insecure about his body, about _his opinion_ , is something he didn’t see coming at all, and it hurts him that Sander may have had all those thoughts about somehow not being enough for him when in reality, Robbe wakes up every morning marveling at how the fuck he managed to get him all to himself.

Sander’s green eyes don’t exactly look convinced though. “It’s sweet, but-”

“But there’s no but. I love you the way you are. And you’re stupidly gorgeous, by the way. Hot as fuck. Blond or brunette, abs or no abs, all dolled up or puffy and drooling in the morning, should I keep going?” Robbe smiles down at him, triumphantly, cupping his jaw in his still oily and sticky hands, but it’s okay, because he succeeded in shutting Sander up and tinting his cheek pink, and he can feel him relaxing slightly under him.

Sander clears his throat, a little bashful still, and it’s funny to Robbe how the tables have turned; it’s usually the other way around. It’s Sander reassuring him about his rather shallow insecurities, it’s Sander complimenting him left and right, grinning cheekily at Robbe’s embarrassment every time. Robbe’s love and adoration is quieter, more subtle, shown through touches, looks and kisses. 

Maybe they weren’t enough though if Sander believed he may care about such unimportant details as the way his body is built. 

Maybe it’s time Robbe gets more vocal about what that body does to him.

“You really don’t mind?”

Sander’s quiet voice brings him out of his musings and he slots their lips together, with a tad of desperation, but it feels fitted for the moment.

“Nope. So please, _please_ , leave the weights alone, okay?”

There’s a nod against his cheek, Sander pulling back a little to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

“You’re an angel, you know that?” He says in between kisses and laughs brightly when Robbe nods playfully in agreement, pretending to be cheeky about it. “Will there be more massaging tonight?” Sander gives him his killer puppy eyes and who is Robbe to tell him no.

“And will there be more kisses?”

“Yep. Tonight and the day after that. And the day after that...”

Well, that sounds like a plan Robbe could get behind one hundred percent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos work like a balm for my soul 💆🏻♀️💞💓  
> Balm hehe get it?  
> Like the balm Robbe used on Sander  
> Okay I'm done being unfunny byeeee


End file.
